theworld2dfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Grounds
Lost Grounds are unique areas that have existed since the very beginnings of The World and its Lore. They are prominent location in the Lore stories, and they were some of the first fields added to the game. These fields are usually areas of the game that have no monsters and are rumored to be unchangeable by even the game's creators. Many mysterious things are said to happen in Lost Grounds such as a 'Girl in White' appearing in the Hulle Granz Cathedral at midnight. Many of the areas have Signs carved somewhere in them. The most visited Lost Ground is called Hulle Granz Cathedral, but many know it simply as 'HFHG'. Almost every Lost Ground also contains a "Monitor", devices used to access system data within The World. Delta Hulle Granz Cathedral Delta - Hidden Forbidden HolyGround Hulle Granz is a popular hang-out location for Player Killers. It's one of the only Lost Grounds that allows PKing within its field. When outside the cathedral, you can use a Fairy's Orb to open the Twilight Eye, taking you to the Legendary Land known as The Inverted Castle. Inside the cathedral, a Sign is carved before the altar. When you use a Virus Core to Sign Hack here, you are capable of being transported to NHFHG, or the Network HolyGround. Inside this location is a Network Dungeon that leads to the depths of the system files for 『The World 2D』. This Lost Ground does not have a monitor. Arche Koeln Waterfall Delta - Hidden Forbidden Radiation Arche Koeln is called "The Land of Beginning", and serves a vital role in the Lore of The World. This Lost Ground is a massive waterfall, and blocks the entrance to the Keel Mountains, where the Twilight Dragon is said to reside, along with containing a seal denying entry to another Lost Ground, the Great Temple of Caerleon Medb. With this seal in place, the keywords to access Caerleon Medb are inactive. Many players use this Lost Ground to be alone with their thoughts, although it's visited less often now. Dead World of Indieglut Lugh Delta - Hidden Forbidden DeadWood Indieglut Lugh is the entrance to the Underworld, and the God of Death, from The World's Lore, is said to reside here. This area does not have a Sign. Morrigu Barrow Wall Delta - Hidden Forbidden Bulwark This Lost Ground is a wall that is said to trap the players within The World. Some argue that it's actually to keep the Gods out. It serves a vital role in the Lore of The World. It's said that this wall surrounds the entire world, and contains nothing beyond it. Whether or not this is true, the area beyond the wall is a blind spot in the system. The gate to Bulwark was opened once by Ouroboros, but other Players were killed upon entry. It is now closed and guarded by the god named Folset. Hidden Cathedral of Chase Vault Delta - Bursting Hopeless Gate Located beyond a Sign, through the AIDA Network, and beyond another Sign, the Hidden Cathedral, commonly known as HHFHG, is a chapel Lost Ground where a single cat named Saski dwells. AI like to make this Lost Ground their home after they wander out of Netslum. Certain historic documents state that HHFHG was once a part of Guin Taligra. Theta Sugar Mansion Sif Berg Theta - Hidden Forbidden InHeat Rumor has it that staring at the lava for too long causes the Player to fall into a deep sleep. Three Goddesses live here and control Desire within The World. There is a mansion past the Bridge of Fire containing many powerful entities, but very few players have ever traversed this bridge to see it. Coite-Bodher Battlefield Theta - Hidden Forbidden Battlefield A war torn castle in the middle of a swamp. The Inverted City Megin Fi floats above this Lost Ground, although the only part capable of being accessed is the Twilight Arena. Sign Hacking in the arena would warp Players to the Creator's Room, though no visible Sign is found there. In the Lore of The World, a great battle took place here, destroying the fertile plains that once encompassed the area. Briona Gwydion, the DragonBein Range Theta - Hidden Forbidden DragonBein Also called the Keel Montains, the area was nicknamed "A Place of Thinking" by Vyse. A dungeon lies beyond the entrance that was created by Flowers, but it isn't always open. This dungeon is said to lead to the Great Temple Caerleon Medb. The mountains are made of the bones of an ancient fallen dragon, named Gwydion, who pulled the chariot of the Sun god. Wailing Capital Wald Uberlisterin Theta - Hidden Forbidden Hades The dead center of the Palace of the Underworld, where the God of the Dead once reigned. The smallest Lost Ground, only being able to hold about 10 players on its field. Great Temple of Caerleon Medb Theta - Hidden Forbidden Sacrament This temple is said to be located beyond Arche Koeln and the Keel Mountains. This area has never been seen, and the keywords for it do not work. Lambda Guin Taligra, the Black Palace Lambda - Quiet Silent AquaField Upon gating to Guin Taligra, players ended up in a large chapel filled with many pets. Entering the next room, they were faced with a harrowing dungeon. At the end of this dungeon was the item known as Black Tear Dot, an exclusive key used to enter the Crystal Castle. There used to be a large maze inside, but it was closed off after too many players ruined its secrets. This was the first dungeon of the -ultimately very-successful event line created by EyeofCalamity, called Dawn of the Crystal Castle. These days, the dungeon remains mostly empty, although several players do still visit it, hoping to receive a Black Tear Dot of their own. Sigma The Forest of Pain Sigma - Hidden Forbidden SinRealm This event Lost Ground was first opened by (Guild) CyberConnect after the defeat of Cubia in 2007. It contains some of the toughest enemies, several of them needing to be Data Drained to be killed. At the point of this dungeon opening, several players had already obtained Twilight Bracelets and done irreparable damage to The World through using it. Omega Aura's Room Omega - Cursed Forbidden Gate This field led to a small, incomplete, and broken dungeon. Within the beginning, a large Sign is carved, leading to a Lost Ground called Aura's Room. It's said that this was where the ultimate AI was to be created and born. Curiously enough, while the dungeon is on Omega server, Aura's Room is located on Delta server, and will take you to Mac Anu upon gating out. Legandary Lands Legendary Lands''' are areas that existed within The World which have to do with the backstory of Lore, and which were inaccessible via normal routes. Their precise relationship to Lost Grounds is unknown. Each server is themed with a different Legendary Land, which will occasionally appear in the skies above ordinary fields on that server. The following is a list of known Legendary Lands and how to access them, if known. The Inverted Castle The Inverted Castle is a Legendary Land located at the nonexistent keywords, Theta -''' '''Bitter Fantasy Mirror '''World. It appears as an upside-down floating castle composed of countless stone spires. The Castle is visible from numerous fields throughout Theta Server. No one knows this castle's real name, and the inhabitants all seem to have disappeared ages ago. To access this field, you must open the Twilight Eye located at Hulle Granz Cathedral. A strange AI appears here for a very short time before you are forced to battle a Guardian. Inverted City Megin Fi Inverted City Megin Fi is a Legendary Land located above the Battlefield of Coite-Bodher. It can only be accessed through the Sign there, using a Fairy's Orb. In the back story of The World, Megin Fi is a city built atop the sealed form of Mag Mell, the war dragon of the gods. Defeated by humans and turned to stone during the battle of Coite-Bodher, a great city has since sprung up on its back. When traveling to this field, the only area that is accessible is the Twilight Arena, located in the dead center of the city. You can also Sign Hack within the arena, which will take you to one of the Creator's Rooms. The Creator's Room The Creator has many rooms within 『The World 2D』. Some are all white, blank maps that exist outside the system, others are rooms with strange treasures or NPCs. It's not known how to access all of these fields, or how many there are, but at Lost Grounds or Legendary Lands, Sign Hacking often leads to one of the rooms. The Destroyed Creator's Room Floating stones, data streams, and AIDA were all that remained in this room of white. The guild called Sins was formed here. No one knows what the purpose of this field is, but a corrupted version of the words "Wait for her..." are listed as the fields name. This field is located at a specific set of keywords on Theta server, past a Sign.Category:The World 2D Category:History Category:Areas